A Flash of Lavender and Yellow
by Minato444
Summary: A minahina lemon Minato and His student Hinata are in a mission in he land of waves when Hinata announces her feeling for her sensei and he says he's felt the same way


Minahina

"Minato senseeeeeeei" the lavender eyed girl called for you

The way she ran was so girly and cute

But that was not the only thing you studied very attractive for an 18 year old kunoichi. She was only six years younger than yourself,beautiful and blooming was she

"There you are sensei"

"Hinata I haven't moved, I've been asleep the whole time"

"Sorry sensei I can be forgetful" she said out of breath

You wanted to see her out of breath but for another reason, you wanted to take her breath for her to scream your name until she could not speak

"Sensei, can I ask you something"

"Hm" you said as you studied the area map

"There's a hot spring near by and I was wondering…"

"Yes we can go, how far is it from here"

"Only a mile or so"

"Should be easy enough grab my hand"

She grasped your hand and you noticed her look at the ground quickly, she was like a schoolgirl in love for the first time

You reached into your ninja tool pouch and pulled out a hiraishin kunai and threw and retrieved it, teleporting after each throw until you reached the hot springs

You entered the men's side and got undressed and grabbed a towel and walked to the pool of steaming water and settled in and sighed but you noticed noise from the women's bath a low high pitched noise

The hole that was graciously in the wood revealed it to be Hinata. You could see her breath and her chest as it heaved and her hand was under water. She squirmed and her face was red

"Sensei.….." she squirmed again

Your eyes widen you knew that she was find of you but not to this point

You smirked and whispered her name disappointed but pleased

Your time was up so you dried off and got dressed again and as you were walking out you grabbed your jonin vest and as you were putting it on there stood hinata with her jacket unzipped. Unusual you thought she never unzips it.

"Hinata please zip up your jacket before you put someone's eye out"

You cover your eyes as your face turns beet red

"S...sorry sensei"

Your hand still covering your face you tell her to grasp your hand again and she did

"Hiraishin"

You were back to your camp it was in the same condition as when you had left

"I am tired as hell Hinata I'm going to bed"

"Sensei! It's not polite to swear"

"Sorry" you yawned and set up your bed roll

You looked over to see the hyuga heiress bent over and unintentionally shaking her behind you couldn't help but smile. No this was wrong she's your student it's not right. You looked away and took off your vest then laid down and closed your eyes

You were awoken to the same sound you heard in the hot springs

"Hinata"

"Eep!"

"What are you doing"

She rolled over to look at you and pulled her cover off of herself she was half naked and dripping

"Sensei…" she moaned

Your grogginess was all but gone at the site of her striking physique she crawled over to you and placed herself on top of you

"Minato senpai please take me make me yours "

"Hinata…I…we…"

She grabbed your hand and guided it to her breast but you needed no assistance you caressed it ever so gently. As she blushed she soaked you even more

"Minato…senpai." She moaned

"Senpai please"

You removed your hand and reached for her shoulders. Grasping her shirt you pulled it off. Her breasts free for the prison of her shirt bounced as they were released

"They're bigger than they look, Hinata"

"Mhm" she looked like she was going to explode from embarrassment

"Please Minato Sensei"

You hurried to get undressed for you wanted her as bad as she did you

She saw your throbbing member and poked it playfully and giggled as it twitched God ho was a girl gifted with such voluptuousness and cuteness

She licked you, again a twitch, another lick this time around the head.

"Hinata"

She pushed her out of her face and behind her ear and engulfed you looking up at you as she did it you gasped as you were overwhelmed by her ability. She stroked you she was playing you like a symphony

"Hinata…ah"

She took you in as far as she could she knew what she was doing

"HINATA"You came and she sat up and shook her head and she swallowed

"How was that senpai"

"Great Hinata" you managed to draw enough breath to say

You grabbed her ass with both hands and slid her onto your length

"Sensei…I…" "Love you"

She guided you into her womanhood breaking her innocence. She screamed in pain

"Hinata are you alright?!"

She smiled at you

"Never been better sensei"

She moved her hips drawing you in, again and again her juices flowing with every movement. You grasped get breasts and she squealed as you ran your thumb over her nipple. You nipped it like a puppy trying to feed

"Sensei…" she moaned

She was losing control her hips were moving faster she wanted you. You rolled her over and pushed her legs forward as far as they could go and thruster yourself into her with every stroke she moaned not knowing what to say you rolled her on her stomach and went down on her yet again but this time you grasped her hair and gently pulled it and then kissed her neck

"Cum for me Hinata-chan"

You gave a playful luck to her neck and a nibble to her ear

She opened her mouth to moan but the sensation was to much she had lost control you thrust again and again she grasped at the bed roll as a release and she moaned loudly. You smirked as you felt the wetness of the bed roll she had came for you like a good little girl

"M…m…my turn Sensei"

She flipped you and rode you and flaunting her bosom k. Your face as a distraction you sucked like a nursing child as she bounced on your member and with your hand you pinched her other nipple and she moved faster and harder this was it

"Hinata…I…love...you" "HINATA" you shouted as your hips bucked into her and your seed shot as well

She fell forward breathing heavily

"Sensei" " I soiled your bed roll"

"Nonsense lets just sleep Hinata" you said as you pulled the covers over your naked bodies she turned to face you and wrapped her legs in your

"Sensei"

"Yes Hinata?"

She kissed you long and hard

You wrapped your arm around her and she nestled close to you. Her head against your chest

"I love you".


End file.
